The Reception
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: AU: Alternate Universe where Killian, Emma and the rest of the OUAT characters work in a school. More like, the reception.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own OUAT, or any of the shows cast or characters, plot- none of it! :) I'm just a massive fangirl who is trying here.**_

 _ **The Reception**_

 _ **3rd Person**_

Killian sighs as he looks up from his computer, the usual is here once again. "Hi, Jess."

"Hey, sir." Jess smiles cheekily at him, chewing her gum and placing her hands on the desk in front of him. "Can I sit in here?"

"Why this time, Jessica?" He mocks, knowing of her hatred of her full name.

"Teacher pissed me off."

Killian nods, that is usually the answer with Jess. "Fair enough, sit down." Jess pops her gum and sits on the sofa opposite him. "What teacher?"

"Mr. Gold."

"Damn, what did he do? Or what did _you_ do?"

"I told him to shove Geography up his arse." Jess grins, opening her school bag and pulling out a large water bottle. "Can you fill this for me?"

"Full? Or half?"

"Half, thanks." Killian swivels towards her from his rolling chair and takes the bottle. "Mr. Jones?"

"Yeah?" He goes to the mini fridge at the back of student reception and pulls out a jug of water, he fills Jess's bottle and brings it back- he sits back in his chair with a sigh of contentment, _he really hates standing up._ "What's up, love?"

"Where is Miss Swan?"

"Em- Miss Swan is in main reception talking to Miss French."

"Really?" Jess asks, delighted suddenly as he passes her back her bottle. "I love Belle! Sorry, Miss French."

He nods and waves her off. "She's alright, I prefer Emma."

"We all noticed." He glares in her direction and she holds her hands up. "Sorry, but it's so true." He pokes his tongue out at her and she replies with a well-meaning glare. "But not so sorry after all." He winks at her and goes back to work.

* * *

"Killian," Jess grabs his attention once again after half an hour of her texting people on her phone quietly. Yesterday Emma never came back from main reception, so Killian pushed Jess to her next lesson. ( _'Go!' 'Where's Miss Swan?' 'Told you already' 'Urg!')_ "Do you like your job?"

"No, I love my job."

"Why?"

"Cause it's fun!" He smiles. "I get to meet new people every day, see some of the same ones..." He glares pointedly at her. "Quite often, some more often than others." He turns to his computer once more. "Why do you ask, love?"

"Just wondering, you've always seemed so content sat there. So chilled, are you?" Jess asks, chewing a fresh, new piece of gum that she'd retrieved moments earlier.

Jessica Oliver isn't dumb, and Killian Jones knows it.

He's worked at this student reception for seven years, seen many kids come and go- some never seeing him once and others who see him everyday. For example, a girl in 10th grade ( _he thinks that's year ten in England, although he's not too sure...)_ sees him every single day to get a pain relief pill. Whereas a boy in year eleven (the kids English and hasn't got the hang of the American language yet, something he's thankful for) who he only met one week ago.

Jess however, comes in to student reception every single day that she's in school, always having an excuse about an annoying teacher or feeling ill. Killian, at first, said no to her staying there all the time until one day he went for lunch and asked Emma to watch the reception for him (all of the others where on the phone or working), when he came back Jess was perched on the sofa.

Emma made fast friends with the blonde (temporarily) spitfire who dyed her hair more often than Regina called him Guyliner.

Jess is pretty short, with a fiery attitude and dark purple hair for the next few months. Jess usually only comes in for a few days in a week and then goes home earlier for the rest- either because she feigns sickness, is ill or has no classes left.

She's fifteen and has just started her GCSE's ( _In England, that's what they are called, he's still not sure what they are in America... he should really look it up_.) Killian was pretty shocked when she told him her choices: Geography (She hates Mr. Gold and thought Japan was in South America), History (she thought that WW1 was in Iraq), Triple Science (she thinks Biology is disgusting, Physics is absolute shit and Chemistry is dire) and lastly PE ( _ **Jess. Doesn't. Run**_.)

Yeah, she's really puzzling him out there. "I am pretty chilled, love." Killian answers, before remembering that she hates that nickname- screw her, he's Irish and British... _they're basically the most two known countries for nicknames and pissing people off!_ "I'm a chilled dude, no responsibility's... nothing-"

"Worth anything?" Jess suggests, cutting him off and making him look to the floor.

"Yeah, nothing worth anything." He turns to his computer and gestures at her phone. "Just look at your phone, Oliver."

"Mr. Jones," Jess starts, her voice has dropped an octave and her eyes are slightly sad- no, she's feeling pity. He doesn't want that. "I'm sorry if-"

"Don't worry, love." He shrugs. "Go back to your phone."

"Sir-"

"Just go back to your phone, please Jess." She nods and goes back to texting- albeit slightly hesitantly.

* * *

The conversation from last week meant that Jess didn't come to student reception and keep him company until today, where she'd apologized because she knew it made him uncomfortable- it's not like he lets the fifteen year old know his issues it's just... She's really good at listening and relating!

Emma rushes in, a few papers and a pen in hand, like a woman on a mission. "Hey, Killian!" She greets, pushing the papers and pen towards him. "Need you to sign this!"

"What for, sweetheart?" (Emma glares at him for that one.)

"Y'know that girl who always comes in for her pain pills?" He nods and Emma grins. "Her mom called in to make sure that she is taking them, and needs us both to sign this as proof that she has! So," She pushes the pen into his hand. "Sign, Killian."

"Bossy." He mutters, making her nudge him before turning to the teen in the seated area.

"Yo, Jess." Emma plops down next to the girl in question. "Why you here?"

"Mr. Gold." Jess snarls, putting her phone down to face Emma.

"So? I know for a fact you came here two hours ago because of him, now you have your favorite!"

"I know, but I'm not in the mood." Jess mutters. "And how did you know? I ain't seen you all day!"

"Killian text me, I know _everything_."

Jess snorts with laughter at this. "Yeah, sure." Killian laughs from behind Emma and she sticks her tongue out at him. "Go with that."

"Not wrong, love." Killian states, signing one of the papers.

"Well anyway," Emma cuts everyone off. "Go to your lessons, stop annoying Killian!"

"I don't want to!" Jess complains. "I wanna go freaking home!"

"Hey," Emma nudges her shoulder. "Don't get sassy with me, Jess. Trust me, hun, it won't work well in your favour. Alright?" Jess sighs and nods. "Alright, and also! Sometimes in life we have to do things we don't want to, unfortunately Killian and I always do things we don't want to. If at your age I was so lucky to have so many people give a crap about whether I pass or fail, I'd jump for joy."

Jess looks down at her shoes. "Sorry."

"It's OK. Trust me, Jess, I would kill to be you. I wanna go home too, don't forget that!"

"Fair enough." Emma stands, patting her younger friend on the shoulder, and goes to Killian. "Can I stay for this lesson cause it's only ten minutes until the end." Emma gives her a thumbs up and Killian nods. "And for lunch, cause Mr. Jones always gives me a breakfast bar!" She laughs slightly.

"Awe, so cute!" Emma taps her colleagues nose, he wrinkles it slightly and hands her back the papers. "He does it with me too, why do you think we're friends?"

Jess snorts and Killian is **_very_** offended, _thank you very much!_

* * *

(It takes two weeks of muffins from Emma that are shared between the three of them and Belle (in main reception) until he feigns he's only just gotten over his hurt- in case you were wondering)

"Miss Swan-"

"No." Emma walks past Jess, a small smile being hidden when she looks to the floor. "You can't stay here for last period, Killian actually needs to do work."

"Mr. Jones finishes all his work a week before he actually has to do it, all he does here now is sit there and record who is off school- and that takes an hour! There are five hours left of nothingness that I must fill!" Jess complains. "I'm really a blessing, if you think about it."

"I'm gonna have to think real hard then." Emma states, eyeing a laughing Killian who- true to Jess's word- is listening to the messages left on the schools voicemail.

Killian presses a button on the machine after writing down a name on his pad of paper and why they're not in. "How many so far?"

"Seven, love." Killian doesn't look up from his notepad where he writes down another name. "Just making sure, cause there are two Kasey Mitchell's in the same year... it's the little blonde one who's been coming in all week with sore throat right?"

"Probably." Emma shrugs.

* * *

"I still stand by Die Hard." Killian shrugs. "It's A Wonderful Life hasn't got anything on Die Hard!"

"Uh, it so does!" Emma states, throwing her arms into the air just as Jess walks in- throwing her bag onto the couch next to Killian's desk.

"Yo, Oliver." Killian begins but gets cut off by the blonde perched on the arm of the couch.

"It's Jess-" Emma starts.

"Hush, Swan."

"It's Emma!"

"I know, but Swan suites you better."

She sticks her tongue out at him, he grins as she lifts herself from the arm of the chair to plop down next to Jess. "Favorite Christmas movie, go!"

Jess taps her chin in thought for a moment before replying. "Miracle On 34th Street." Killian makes the typical 'AHH' like he'd forgotten about that one whilst Emma nods in consideration. "My favorite actress played a role for like two seconds but oh well!"

"Who's your favorite actress?" Emma asks, leaning back on the couch.

"Jennifer Morrison."

"I know her!" Killian exclaims, leaning forward in his chair with a grin.

Jess sits up excitedly. "You do?" She hits Emma on the arm by accident and says sorry straight after before doing it again because she's so excited.

"Calm down,love, I know **of** her. Not physically _know_ her."

Jess frowns and almost sends him the finger. "Damn it!"

"Sorry, love." He's not sorry at all. "But you got so excited and hit Emma I had to pull your leg a little."

"Sometimes you can be so mean!" Jess jokes, fake-complaining. "Super _cool_ for letting me sit in here but really _**mean**_!"

"Sorry to disappoint, not sorry actually cause Emma looks super offended right now."

He's not lying, Emma is frowning and everything. "Sorry, Miss Swan." Jess states, before pulling out her phone and texting people about how super cool/ super mean he is.

At least, that's what he thinks she's doing.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I tried quite hard on this so... lets hope it lives up to my expectations.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own OUAT, any of it's cast, characters or anything like that. I also don't own any other TV shows that are mentioned in this chapter, just letting that be known! :)_**

 ** _TV Talk_**

 ** _3rd Person_**

"Oh My God!" Jess rushes in, dropping her bag on the couch before stalking up to Emma- who is making coffee at the back. "You will not believe what just happened?" Emma's head snaps up in confusion.

"What happened?"

"I just heard two girls talking about their 'fave TV shows' and one of them started singing the Happy Days theme!" Jess laughs, her hair flipping all around her as she crouches down with her laughter. "It was so funny, the other one joined in and then she burped so," She lets out a huge laugh, taking a breather. "So loud! HA! So loudly. It was so funny."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they noticed me giggling and ran off! Tail between their legs and all! HA HA!"

"Calm it, Jess, I'm slightly worried for your health."

* * *

Emma wrinkles her nose at the instrumental music coming from Student Reception, she just _knows_ that it's Killian. Emma stalks in through the doors where Jess and Killian are bobbing along to the music. She smiles and takes a small video on her phone to forward to... everyone he knows basically, before clearing her throat and then she pauses- she knows this instrumental. "Killian."

"Yes, love?"

"Why are you playing the opening music from Ice Age: The Meltdown?"

"Felt like it!" Killian doesn't stop dancing to the music, she can hear the gears in her head turning. "I also have Kung Fu Panda on here, Swan."

"Kung Fu Fighting?" Jess asks excitedly, still shaking along. "Really?!"

"You better believe it!"

* * *

Emma gets her own back at him for subjecting her to Disney music for three days straight. For two whole weeks she plays music from Pirates Of The Caribbean, Killian's favorite trilogy of films. Normally he'd love her doing this, but she also has a picture of him dressed as Captain Hook from Peter Pan sellotaped to her door- which means everyone who passes giggles and takes a photo, shows it to their friends, who then proceeds to share it...

Lets just say it went from there. Killian is not very happy thus far.

"Jess, remember a few days ago you were telling me about those girls dancing?" Emma asks, reading through a file on Killian's desk. "Killian is out talking to an RS teacher, they're-"

"Best friends, yeah we all know." Emma nods sadly before grinning.

"Anyway, when he comes back I want you to ask _me_ what my favorite TV show is... he will judge me and then state what his is. Good plan?"

"Why do I feel like I know quite a lot about you guys lives?" Jess deadpans but agrees anyway.

Twenty minutes later, once Killian is back baring breakfast bars (from his office) for everyone and he's handed them out lovingly, Jess is incessantly tapping on her phone. Suddenly her head snaps up and she calls for Emma. "Miss Swan, what is your favorite TV show?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Huh?"

"It's just a rather random question." Emma begs her to not lose face and she nods, pretending to get another message on her phone.

"My friend is asking for mine but I can't think, I need ideas. So, I'm asking you..."

"OK, sure." Emma smiles and pretends to consider her options.

"She didn't say they had to be good ideas, love, don't get excited." Killian quips, grinning when Emma glares. "Carry on."

"Well I would have to say... Game Of Thrones." Emma smiles and Jess nods, Emma knows Jess harbors a secret love for the show.

"So typical of you, Swan."

"How do you recon, Jones?" Emma asks, winking at Jess because she knew this would happen.

"Because you always pick violent shows-"

"They have a good story to them!" Emma exclaims. "If you think you know everything then, what is yours?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh no, do tell! We all wanna hear," Emma gestures around the reception, people have perked up from their separate lunches- probably interested in the newest development in conversation. "Right?"

"Yeah, kind of." Ruby pops up from the desk behind Emma. "I'm interested, mine is American Horror Story if anyone was wondering."

"Breaking Bad!" A student, who is ironically called Jesse, states gleefully. "That show is so good!"

"Agreed." Emma says, others murmur in agreement but all their attention is drawn to Killian once more. "Well, what's yours?"

Killian sighs before answering in a quiet voice not one person can hear. "It's The Walking Dead."

"I **_love_** that show!" Ruby almost screams, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "So good-"

"Hold up, how is that not as violent as Game Of Thrones."

"Love, that's because Game of Thrones is mainly about sex-"

Jess feigns a horrified gasp at this.

"Don't act like you've never heard the word sex-"

Jess gasps once more, giggling with Emma quietly until a glare from Killian silences them- _such children._

"Really?"

"What?" Jess replies, grinning slightly. Killian raises an eyebrow but goes back to work without probing further.

* * *

"Has there ever been an actor you've felt embarrassed about liking?" Killian asks, looking away from his computer with a questioning expression. Emma glances up from the copying machine and taps her chin in thought. "Elizabeth Hurley just popped into my head from when she was in Bedazzled."

"Didn't she play the Devil?" Emma asks, still tapping her chin in thought.

"Hence the embarrassment, love." Killian tells her, eyes darting from her and Jess. "Well? Please tell me I'm not alone in this."

"No, you're not. I like Pierce Brosnan." Jess raises an eyebrow, looking up from her phone for one split second before turning her attention completely to Emma. "Don't judge, he was pretty slick." She glares at Jess, who lowers her eyebrow.

"Really?" Killian asks. "James Bond?"

"I like Johnny Depp a lot more, however." Emma states, looking back at Killian.

"You and half the English speaking world." Jess comments, going back to her phone.

"Alright, mouth-almighty." Emma comes to sit on the side of Killian's desk, who glares at her **arse** on his  freshly printed files.

"Daniel Craig." Jess answers timidly. "I like James Bond too."

"Fair enough, I like him too."

"You have a thing for 007, huh, Swan?" Killian asks, she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, wanna judge? I know for a fact that you like Katherine Heigl!" Killian glares at her. "Wasn't it in Knocked Up that you started liking her?"

"Yes."

"Hm, that's not strange at all." Jess comments sarcastically.

* * *

Mr. Gold visits them for the first time in almost a year, he normally sends a student or a duty pupil to them for what he needs. Himself and Killian have never really _gotten on_ because of their very different views. Mr. Gold believes that Jess should not sit in Student Reception, opting to call Killian a wimp (soft, if you will) while Killian believes he is well within his rights to respect what Jess wants to do- he can't force her to go to lessons if she chooses no too.

Mr. Gold doesn't like people who think differently than him.

Anyway, Mr. Gold came into Student Reception to drop off some files for Killian to process- but not without staying for a chat first. "Mr. Jones, I'm very happy to see you back on your feet."

"Excuse me?" Killian asked, well aware of the fact he had to set an example to Jess- who really needed teaching how to speak to people she doesn't like- so he kept his tone calm and light.

"Well after the accident you were very closed over."

"I don't believe I'm following, Mr. Gold." Killian was really trying here, knowing exactly what Mr. Gold was probing him for.

"Accident with Liam, very sad." Killian took a deep breath, nodding as if to understand. "How is that hand?"

"Gone, thanks." He holds up his prosthetic hand, Jess raises an eyebrow while Mr. Gold remains unphased. Mr. Gold, however, notices Jess's expression.

"Dearie, didn't you know about that?" He directs her attention to Killian's prosthetic.

"No, sir, I've never looked." _At least Jess is learning_ , Killian thinks (he's quite proud of himself!).

"No?"

"No, sir." Jess answers, swallowing any harsh words.

Jess doesn't know what accident they're referring to, why it's made Killian's (real) hand clench so his knuckles are turning white and prominent against his skin. All Jess, now, knows is that the accident has apparently left Killian without his hand. "Well, has Mr. Jones never informed you?"

"No, sir. I'm sure if he wanted too... he would." Jess answers. "And I think that if I were to find out, **_Mr. Jones_ ** would be the one to tell me... not someone who is spiteful in doing so, right Mr. Gold?" Mr. Gold raises an eyebrow. "I'm sure you'd hate it if that happened to you. Someone who you trust gets told of something by a third party, it could affect you greatly I'm sure?"

Mr. Gold nods in understanding and Killian's hand unclenches slightly- he knows Jess will not probe him, she saw the fist and would never want to upset him... unlike Mr. Gold- _**Jess cares**._ "Right you are, Jessica." She nods and Mr. Gold takes his leave.

Killian turns to Jess with a proud look. "Thank you for that."

"No problem, sir. You always look out for me, figured I'd return the favor."

His heart swells at the thought that he did _something right,_ that Mr. Gold is wrong about him maybe. Maybe he made the right decision with Jess, she's changed from that fiery girl who'd blow her top for nothing- _she's grown_.

* * *

Emma bounces into Student Reception, box set under her arm to give to Ruby. Emma had been speaking to Ruby at lunch yesterday about their favorite films and Ruby gave her Jurassic World- Chris Pratt is very attractive, _thank you very much!_ Now, Emma wanted to return the favor and give her the Ice Age movies.

Emma really loves Ice Age. She also adores Oliver and Company, _hits home in a way_ \- shut up, inner Killian mantra! "Here." She drops the four films on Ruby's desk, smiling when the woman gleefully grins.

"Thank you! I have never seen them but I have wanted too for _so long!_ Victor would never take me when they were out because he always had doctor stuff to do, thanks Emma!"

"No problem," Emma smiles. "That is my good deed of the day finished though." Ruby's grin widens and Emma turns to walk away before realizing neither Jess nor Killian are where they usually are. "Ruby, where are Jones and Jess?"

"No clue, sorry."

It is so weird to see no one where they usually are, it's normally a regular thing to see them chatting or Killian offering Jess food- begrudgingly like a dad who's daughter is, practically, a vulture when it comes to food. Emma has learnt that Jess's father died when she was quite young (she heard this via Killian, if you wondered) and Jess has told Emma in the past that her mother barely speaks to her.

Emma knows it's strange to get so caught up in the fact that they aren't where they usually are, but can you blame her? Anyone she's ever lo-liked is dead or has left her or lied. She knows that there is, probably, a logical (in the loosest sense of the word) explanation for their individual disappearances but there's always going to be that nagging feeling in her gut.

"Where were they last?"

"Sat where they normally are, nothing different. I crouched down to get my lunch from my bag and they'd both gone, sorry Emma."

Jess is always there, either via her bag or her actually being. Whenever she walks in at lunch, Killian is sat there eating his food while Jess is drinking apple juice from a carton (given to her lovingly by Killian himself, he loves apple juice... especially in cartons, he's a man-child) or she's sat there eating a roll (again, Killian is also a softie). It's like seeing a father and daughter together.

Emma knows this will sound strange but sometimes she thinks that Killian cares for her in such a way. Jess always does joke around and call her _Mom_ , and then she'll twist the knife and call Killian **Dad**. That or she'll go around the office talking about her oh-so-loving **_parents_**. Jess isn't shy in joking about that, even though she's lost her father and is on the verge of losing her mother.

Jess only uses the terms when she's feeling vulnerable or afraid, worried about the future or of actions. That or as a joke when they tell her to do things, but never do they ever _push_. Whenever she's feeling invisible or needs a mother and father to take care of her. Whenever she needs Killian to reassure her everything will be alright with one of his (very dad-like) stories. Whenever she needs a hug from Emma or a pat on the shoulder (because, by law, Killian isn't allowed to touch her but Emma is) because that's what mothers do. Whenever she needs homework help from them or her teacher has spoken to her rudely, they'll sort it out because-

Emma realizes, a sigh of happiness and fear at the same time escaping her, with remarkable clarity -

That's what family's do.

And Emma is finally part of a family, no longer the _lost girl_. She has found all she needs in Killian and Jess- as they have with her and each other.

"Miss Swan, are you alright?" Someone says from behind her and she recognizes that voice.

"Jess?"

"Jess?"

"Yeah?" The blonde haired (for now) raises a worried eyebrow. "Are you okay? You look dazed and terrified and emotional all at the same time!"

"I'm fine, sweetie." Emma smiles, ignoring the feeling of relief rising from deep in her core to know that Jess is still there, hasn't left, isn't going to leave.

"Cool, mum."

Emma sniffs and smiles. "What do you need help with?" Jess scoffs before grinning at her.

"I can't get the winged eyeliner today, can you help me?"

Emma nods. "Well you're lucky, I have perfected my eyeliner techniques _just_ for you."

"Really?" Jess is both terrified, shocked, relieved and worried. "How much spare time do you have on your hands?"

"I can answer that question with another... How often am I in here?"

Jess giggles while Emma pulls out her compact mirror from Killian's top drawer- yeah she's pretty content.

* * *

 **OK, I have worked super hard over the last few days on this chapter. I have been quite ill, my lovely tonsils are such pleasures to have in my life- and I had to cancel a very important dentist appointment, seeing as I didn't want to get my _very cute _ (can I add!) dentist ill. **

**He really is a beauty! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own OUAT, any of it's cast, characters or anything like that. I'm sorry about this horrible thing I'm about to let you read... it's made me sad. I've been working on this for a little while, as it's a big thing in this story. I've been working on this at the same time as the other two chapters, so it's hopefully good.**_

 **Captain Hook**

 **3rd Person**

 _Part 1:_

Emma is chatting to Killian in the back, stirring her coffee in hand, about Jess's absence from school. Or rather- lack of absence. "Maybe she actually wants to come in now." Killian whispered, eyes full of hope.

"Or maybe she knows that she can sit in here whenever she wants." It's been three weeks since Emma realized how family they were and, to her surprise, nothing changed in how she acted. Well, except for the fact she's slightly more mum to Jess.

Recently, ever since Mr. Gold disrupted their normally quiet location at student reception, Emma has been much more protective over what Jess hears and sees. Emma knows that the accident left Killian in a horrible state and she'd be damned if she let that happen again.

Unfortunately, her earlier actions with a certain photograph of Killian (the one when he's dressed as Captain Hook from Peter Pan) is still circulating and Mr. Gold made sure to pay his attention to that- instead of doing any actual work.

Double unfortunately, Mr. Gold wanted to disturb their happy little nest at Student Reception once more.

Killian's computer had pinged, so he'd obviously gone to check it, and Killian had gotten stuck in a important matter so he'd had to leave Emma's (loving) company to resolve the matter.

This is when Mr. Gold strikes.

"Mr. Jones," Gold starts. Emma was making them both tea further in reception when he came. "I see you have a picture circulating."

"Yes." Killian states, staring up at Gold from his desk. "What of it?"

"When was that taken?"

"Five years ago, sir."

"Ah..." Gold hesitates for a singular moment before continuing, unsure of how Killian will take the words. "Before or after the accident with Liam?" Killian's eyes shone with both annoyance and sadness at Gold.

"Before. We both know Liam came as Peter Pan to annoy me."

Gold nods while Jess stares at Killian in what is a mix of sympathy and confusion- she probably didn't know. "Never said I was sorry about that." Gold states. "It was awful."

"Thank you, sir." Killian says, very snappy and sarcastically.

"For?"

Killian swallows while Jess stands (pretending not to hear) and comes to stand by Emma. She wanted to say something, anything to Killian- ask him what happened. Jess went to but Emma stopped her, telling her that if or when Killian told her- it wouldn't be now. _Why would Gold bring that up?_ Emma thought, biting her bottom lip in frustration.

Emma held her breath until Killian spoke. "For reminding me." Killian stood from his chair and went into a room near Emma and Jess- Gold momentarily looked in that direction before frowning and deciding against whatever he wanted to do. He spared one parting look at Emma, who had one hand on Jess's arm to keep her from going to Killian and the other was clenched by her side, and Jess (who was frowning deeply).

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan... Jess. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't." Emma stopped him. "No matter what you said, one mention is enough." Gold nodded and left, frowning worse than before.

Jess and Emma stared at the space where he once was before Jess turned to her. "Why?" Jess shook Emma's hand off of her arm and noticed where her eyes went. Emma was caught in between wanting to go to Killian and wanting to take the flight option. "Miss Swan," Emma looked down at her with confused eyes. "Go to him, I'm gonna go sit down." Emma nods and stops Jess from going for one moment.

"You were right."

"About?"

"Gold can be an arse."

"We all knew that." Jess walks back to the sofa and smiles sadly at the door Killian disappeared behind. "Go."

* * *

Emma wasted no time in going to Killian, seeing him leaned over the bed with his head ducked down was expected. His body shaking slightly in sobs wasn't. Emma knocked softly on the door to alert him of her presence before closing the door and the blinds. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" He asks, but there is no malice... just a voice layered with sadness. "I'm sorry, no I'm not."

"I could guess... Will you be alright?"

"Naturally. I'm a Jones, love, we are survivors if nothing else." She nods and takes a cautious step towards him. "Don't be so nervous, I'm fine." But when his head comes up from its ducked position she knows he's not.

"Don't lie to me, I know you... Killian Jones you are not _fine._ " Emma goes to his side and hugs him, which shocks him momentarily before he settles. "But a hug can make you better, that's what-"

"I always say." Killian finishes, pulling away. "Thank you, Emma, for checking on me."

"Did you just call me Emma?" She asks, grinning before she sobers. "He'd be proud y'know?"

Killian chuckles a little. "Of?"

"You." She pokes his shoulder. "You are so kind, gentle, honest... you're a good one, Jones! Liam would be, is from up there," She points to the ceiling. "Proud. Very proud. You look after the students so well, joke around and always with a smile! And what is more important... when he," She swallows, her tongue suddenly cumbersome and thick. "Died, you carried on. When my foster-parents gave me back, I couldn't deal I was so upset... but you continued on! Even when the worse happened, you... you looked after others."

"Swan-"

"No, no it's true. What's even better then that though, is that you soldiered on and took care of yourself. And... me."

Killian's eyes flicker around her face for a moment and she hesitates. "Thank you." She finishes. "I've known you for a long time, Killian Jones, and I know that's what you do best."

"Survive." They finish in unison before she leans in to place a kiss on his cheek. "And you do it very well."

* * *

After Killian has gone to talk to a teacher in a different part of the school, Emma rushes to Jess in student reception. "Hey," Jess starts, patting the seat next to her. "What happened?"

"He was just upset over what happened." Emma tells her.

"What accident?" Jess asks. "Mr. Gold mentioned an accident."

"An accident happened, Jess, and it didn't end well." Emma states, not wanting to develop but of course Jess will anyway.

"Who is Liam?"

"Liam was Killian's brother." Emma answers before realizing her mistake.

"Was?"

She's down the rabbit hole anyway, she might as well let one thing be known. "He's dead, unfortunately."

"How? The accident?"

"Yes, no, don't worry!"

"I have to worry!" Jess complains, her voice slightly too loud. "Mr. Jones is the best person I've ever known, if something has happened that can upset him even after five years then he should tell me! What if I accidentally mention something to upset him? Like a few weeks ago!" Jess jumps and with Emma behind her actions straight away. Jess paces slightly. "When I asked him why he was so chilled out and accidentally pointed out the fact nothing in his life had any meaning! _His words! His!"_

"Jess," Emma hisses at her, not wanting to cause a scene. "Sit. Down."

"What happened?" Jess demands to know. "Why did it upset him so much?!"

"Because... because it did. Leave it, _please_ Jess."

"Miss Swan, please, I have been patient with it. I defended him to Gold, I was happy to do so but what happened?"

"Jessica, stop yelling." Emma is all too aware of the eyes looking at them, judging her for not having more control- _what was Emma thinking?_ She could never be a mother.

"Why? Please, Miss Swan. If something has upset him this bad... surely he woulda told me."

"Maybe he doesn't want to cause a scene, like you are now." Emma grabs the teens arms, forcing her to sit. "Maybe it's too personal, maybe he doesn't want to relive it, maybe-"

"Maybe he's too scared to admit the reality." A voice behind them states and it's Gold once more, glaring at the duo. "Maybe he can't live up to the fact his brother is gone."

"Mr. Gold." Emma greets, a warning tone in her voice.

"Maybe he can't face it that the last words he said to his brother were those of anger."

"Gold, stop it." She pleads slightly, not wanting Jess to hear his next words.

"What were they?"

"Stop!"

"That wasn't it..." Gold starts. "Ah! They were 'Just leave my life alone won't you'. That was it, well... Liam did what he asked."

"Miss Swan," Jess starts, her voice breaking slightly. "Please tell me what happened because I'm worried now... really worried."

"I'll tell you dearie!" Gold grins, she really hates him.

"Stop, please Gold, it doesn't matter."

"They were on a sailing trip, a day trip around the river. Miss Swan remembers, right?"

"Stop."

"Yeah, well what happened was Emma was waiting on shore for Mr. Jones because they were going to have lunch. He promised he'd be back but was late. Turns out our two brothers had a fight and Killian turned his attention away from the wheel to speak to Liam and they crashed. Liam got crushed underneath everything while Killian lost his hand. Liam died and Killian was too afraid to tell anyone that he was reckless so he lied... he was a coward and got drunk. He ended up in hospital while Miss Swan looked after him."

"What?"

"He only came out with it a few months later, so sad. He went into depression and everything, Miss Swan has been caring for him for the past five years whilst all of his family has died out or left him because there is one simple fact... _he killed his brother_."

"No!" Jess jumps up, stomping to Gold. "Mr. Jones isn't a killer, it was an accident!"

"No, dearie. It was a fault, Mr. Jones wasn't careful. Now he pays the price."

"Stop it, Gold!" Everyone turns to see Killian in the doorway, tears overtaking his eyes... Jess gasps slightly at the realization of the truth. Emma wants to yell and scream and cry but everyone who's in student reception, all the workers, duty pupils who are having lunch, parents who are dropping things off... Killian, Emma, Jess and _Gold_ are all just **_there_** and she can't do anything.

"Mr. Gold... I recommend you go, right now." Emma demands, tears overtaking her at Killian's face. Mr Gold lets out a smirk, drops an envelope on the desk and walks out with a wave.

Jess turns to her, tears on her face with a stormy expression. "Mr. Jones is a coward?"

"Jess, don't." Emma goes to hug her but Jess just grabs her bag from the armchair. " _Jess_ , please." Jess is already turning to Killian who's staring at her with tears.

"Mr. Jones thanks but I don't want to sit in here anymore! I don't want nothing to do with here, thank you."

"Jess, please..." Emma carries on but she rushes off, pushing past Killian in tears. "Killian I am so sorry." He holds up a hand and a tear falls.

"She was one of the only people who didn't know, so she treated me differently and I was happy, Swan. Someone didn't know my secret, but _he_ ruined it all!"

"Killian don't, it'll be okay!"

"No it won't, she _**knows.**_ " He leans over his desk. "She won't ever come near me again."

Emma rushes to his side, grabbing his face in his hands. " _I know_ , I know it all. I was there."

He nods. "But-"

"I still love you, Killian. I really, really do. Everyone loves you, secret known or not!" He sighs. "Just come with me to my office and lets talk, yeah?"

"Alright."

* * *

Killian has been silent for a long time, probably too long a time.

After that day everything has changed, her little family hasn't gotten over anything. Everyone avoids Killian, forcing him to leave the reception at lunch to find his RS teacher friend. Emma knows that this said friend knows everything about Liam and he can probably help but still... _She's_ supposed to take care of him. That's what mums do for dads, right?

Emma is desperately, so terrifyingly desperately, clinging onto this family bond she feels. Emma loves Jess, and when she finally opened up to said love... well you know how it's ending so far. But Emma wants to change that, she still has hope in Jess- even if she never sees her anymore.

Jess's attendance has slipped to worse than before, Mr. Gold is never in the office (thank God) but the worst part is, neither is Killian. He's lost the light in his eyes, he no longer plays Ice Age music and he took down the photo of himself dressed as Captain Hook- and he now...

He is Captain Hook.

Emma doesn't want to think what that would make her, a bar wench probably.

She really, really doesn't want to give up on this. She doesn't want to give up on Killian or Jess, not what they had with- have with each other. Emma can't let this go, she is determined to not let it go.

Emma just got her family and she'd be pretty fucking stupid to let Mr. Gold get in the way of it.

* * *

"Miss Mills," Jess starts, handing her a pile of papers. "Here is my homework over the last... two months?"

Regina's eyes widen and she almost gasps. "What?"

"Here is my homework, class assignments... everything, Miss Mills."

"Why?" She's quite shocked, Mr. Jones has been giving in her work for the past six months- completed work and homework alike. It's strange because of three reasons. 1) She hasn't seen the Irish git in ages and although she complains, Jess's work is immaculate whenever he hands it in, 2) Jess is actually _in_ her lesson and 3) Jess looks sad, very sad. "Are you okay, Jessica?"

"Yes, Miss Mills." Jess nods, patting the papers. Regina can feel any anger over the lateness of these fade, turning into worry and resentment.

"Who hurt you?" Regina asks protectively, Emma always speaks about Jessica... Emma tells her how fiery she is, her attitude is becoming better and her hair always different colors- depending on her mood actually.

This teen, this girl, in front of her is scared... her toes wiggling in her shoes, head looking to the ground and her hair is plain black- bleak like how she feels- her eyes are red and come to think of it- they have been for a while. "I've done something terrible, Miss Mills." A lone tear cascades down Jess's face but is quickly wiped away.

"What have you done?" Regina asks the fifteen year old girl, who's hair is now falling in front of her teary-eyed face. "Sweetie, what has happened?"

"I acted irrationally to Mr. Jones," Suddenly Jess chuckles a little. "He taught me that word." Regina smiles slightly before standing from her chair and letting Jess sit in a nearby desk one, she sits opposite her on another chair. "Miss Mills, I acted horribly. Mr. Jones needed my support and I acted as though he was... well as though he was Captain Hook."

"Like in the picture?" Regina asks, standing to grab a tissue box from her desk. Regina puts the box on the table and leans forward. "You don't actually think that, do you?"

"No! Not in a million years, Mr. Jones... he's like my family."

"Well then why-"

"Mr. Gold did a horrible thing, an awful thing..."

"What-"

"I was disgusted at Gold, he told me Mr. Jones was a coward! I know Mr. Jones isn't, he was just scared! He could face his fears, we're all like that. But Miss Mills, I'm now too scared to face mine."

"What is your fear?"

"That Mr. Jones will reject me when I try to," Jess sniffs. "Say sorry for ever treating him in that way."

Regina takes Jess by the hand, her other hand is brushing away her tears with a tissue. "Mr. Jones lo-thinks of you like a daughter, Jessica!"

"And I think of him like my dad, I've never had one before but Mr. Jones fits all the criteria."

Regina nods. "Right he does, so now... you go say sorry and you tell him that. He will accept your apology."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, Jessica. You two have a bond that is very hard to break, Mr. Gold can try but he'll never succeed because it's too strong."

"Mr. Jones and Miss Swan have that too-"

"And has that bond broken, even if they've done something wrong?"

"Never, but they love each other."

Regina scoffs. "Everyone but them know that, but you're right." Jess nods. "Jessica," Jess looks up at her, straight into her eyes- Regina can see fire there, beneath the upset mask right now, there is a girl who is full of wonder and excitement underneath this pain. "They love you too, even if people may not approve. You are they're family."

"Miss Swan once told me that Mr. Jones is the only family she has left, but she never said that about me."

"No? Well she's said it to me, and if you don't believe me... ask her yourself, Jessica."

Jess nods. "They're my only family too, my mum isn't so interested anymore and Miss Swan has always been like a mum to me. Mr. Jones has always taken on a role as my dad, even when neither of us realized."

Regina nods. "Why don't you let me come with you? Or maybe there is someone who knows why this started?"

Jess thinks, tapping her chin for a moment as though she really has to think. "Mr. Hood!"

"Robin?" Regina says before she can stop herself. "What could he do?"

"Mr. Jones and him are really good friends! Mr. Hood- Robin in your eyes... he must know what happened on that _accident_!"

"What accident?"

"Don't worry about it!" Jess stands, slightly excited at the prospect of finding Robin. "He can help me, he will won't he?"

Regina stands, smiling and nodding. "Let me come with you, to find him?"

Jess nods. "Who else would come with me, Miss Mills?" Regina grins at her, no matter what- Jess has always been able to see the good in people. Even people like her.

* * *

David stops short at the sight in front of him. Or rather, the lack of. Normally he'll come into Student Reception and see Killian joking around with Jess or drinking coffee with Emma- only occasionally doing work because he always finishes early, only doing who's not in at the end of school.

David normally doesn't actually see the reason as to why Killian comes in, but then he thought he knew with Emma and Jess, Killian probably just came to see the two of them and because he got paid for the whole week.

It's quiet, so damn quiet, and no one is doing anything remotely interesting. Killian has his head down and is writing on a pad of paper, he stops every few minutes to tap his pen on his desk. Ruby is in the back tying on her computer, hair pulled back for the first time in years, and her phone is no where in sight. What else is no where in sight is Jess...and Emma.

David stalks up to Killian's desk, patting the desk gently to capture the younger mans attention. "Killian-"

"Yes, Mr. Nolan?"

 _What?_ Now he is really confused. He's always been David to Killian, not Mr. Nolan. His tone is strict and firm, not laid back and approachable like normal. "Killian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Mr. Nolan. Why do you ask?"

"Because it feels... wrong in here."

"Why? Because we're all actually working?" Killian asks, biting on his tongue. David can see it pains him to be so strict but it's like tourette's to him now. "Sorry, Mr. Nolan... I'm not meaning to be rude, I'm just... I'm rather out of sorts, mate."

 _That's a bit better._ "What has happened, Killian?" David asks, leaning against the desk.

"Mr. Gold informed Jess about the accident, she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore and... well it's put me in a 'right mood' as Belle told me an hour ago."

"Hm... Why would he do that?"

"Mr. Gold has never wanted Jess in here so he got rid of her permanently." David nods, feeling anger bubble up. "But I can't do anything, it's Jess's decision."

"But Jess loves you lot."

"Loved, mate."

"Loves, she couldn't give you guys up over a mistake." Killian's breath hitches at this.

"Well, David, this mistake cost me one very precious thing and one thing that reminds me everyday." He holds up his prosthetic and David sighs. "My hand and my beloved brother, Liam."

"I know, Killian. It was a bad mistake but it wasn't your fault."

"It was, honestly I know, but hearing the words out loud and knowing how Jess took it- well it killed me for her to look at me, but not actually see me... all she saw was the cowardice in me."

David sighs, knowing that there is no getting through Killian. He has shut himself off, he's become just what the picture looks like.

He's Captain Hook, and only two things can save him.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 2...**

 **Hope you enjoyed, I love writing this! Even the sadder side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I have been working on this chapter for quite a while and it's safe to say that I hope it's up to my expectations! :) Maybe we might see a reunion of Killian and Jess, maybe not._**

 ** _I don't own anything, wish I did though, I'd be quite rich. :) Don't own OUAT, it's characters, plot, nothing! That sentence makes me sad... :(_**

 ** _Captain Hook_**

 ** _3rd Person_**

 _Part 2:_

Emma toes tentatively into Student Reception, files gathered up in her arms and eyes on alert.

It's been a month since Jess ran out of Student Reception in a fit of tears, a month since Killian joked about things in the way that he did, a month since Emma started trying to figure out the mess, a month of wanting to crush Gold's skull in.

Killian has his head down, writing something on a form, but Emma can see the frown lines on his face. Emma steps forward and places a file on his desk, which makes him look up to greet her. "You need to sign that, I already have." He nods, before turning back to his form. "Killian?"

He turns to face her once more, and her heart breaks at the scared expression on his face. "It'll get better, remember that."

Killian takes a deep breath and nods. "I know, love." Emma wants to hug him because her super-power is telling her that he's being truthful. He still has hope. "Jess is a good person, she'll forgive me in a way... I know that, but she'll never forget."

Emma nods. "Have you?" Emma asks him, but knowing her answer. "Forgiven yourself?"

"Could I ever?" He asks, her question needed an answer but instead was met with another question- she knows that is how he's shutting her down.

Emma nods, tears threatening to spill- _the traitors._ "Just so you know, I've forgiven it. I forgave you a long time ago, and hopefully... well, I'm very sure, Jess has already."

"Here's hoping, Swan."

* * *

Everyone stands at the same time, packing all their books away and chatting to their friends, but Jess stays seated- she hasn't moved from her spot by the window in an hour, hasn't spoken to anyone. Nothing.

"Jess?" Her friend questions. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Jess nods, but her friend knows better. "I need to talk to Miss Mills, is all. Don't wait up!" Her friend nods, but doesn't question further.

"Alright, see you in Geography."

Jess nods and watches everyone leave, Miss Mills comes to stand by her. "Can I sit?" Regina asks, Jess smiles and nods. "So, did you talk to Mr. Hood?"

"Yeah, I did."

"What did he say?"

Jess blinks, twice, assessing her teacher, before answering. "Apparently, Mr. Jones has been in his room almost every day for a month. Because of me, what I did. On the plus side, Mr. Hood wants to help me."

"You do know that if you just apologize, Guyliner- Mr. Jones would be alright and forgive it all. In fact, he'd do the same but he is too scared." Jess nods.

"That is why I am going to speak to him, today." Regina's eyes widen. "In fact, at lunch."

"Why lunch?"

"I have a free period after lunch, which means we can talk. Em-Miss Swan does too, and Mr. Jones finishes his work early in the day so the rest is used doing others work but last period... last period is his tea time. I used to make him tea if he was too busy and vice versa."

"You know a lot about them two, huh?" Jess nods. "Like a little family."

"That's because that is what we are, a little family." Jess explains, her expression hopeful. "And with any luck, we can be a complete... fixed, a few bumps in the road, family."

"Miss Swan and Mr. Jones are very important to you, aren't they?" Regina asks, curious as to what makes their family so whole.

"Their my parents, well... hopefully they are. I know Miss Swan is like my mum, mine isn't doing to well... and my dad is dead so Mr. Jones is literally all I have for a father figure."

"Jessica?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something you aren't telling me, at home things maybe?"

"Yes," Jess is honest with her. "But I want to tell them, because they always know what to do."

"Your little family... they always find each other, don't they?"

Jess nods. "Our little family. Miss Mills, you're like my Auntie Regina."

That makes her pause, and tears almost build up in her eyes. The fact that, not only does she include her, she believes it. Jess really does want her in that little family bond, no one has ever wanted her in their family- not even her own. "Thank you, Jess."

Jess nods. "I'm sure Mr. Jones and Miss Swan will agree when I tell them how you've helped me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because... they're good people." Jess grins. "And you are too."

* * *

Killian finally finishes typing when a bag falls on his desk. He knows that bag, he used to see that bag every day of his life up until recent events. It's Jess's bag. Emma is stood beside it, grinning happily at him. "What is it, Swan?"

"Jess's bag," Emma smiles even wider and pulls out a note from her back pocket, she drops it by his hand and he smiles slightly at the words.

 _See you at lunch, Cap'n! - Jess :)_

He almost laughs, she left her things so that she could collect them at lunch. "Jess left it outside my door, she is probably scared that she needed a reason to come her- but of course she doesn't!"

"Why would she be scared, love?"

"Maybe she wants to talk and doesn't know how to start! Didn't I tell you?! Have hope, huh?"

"Lemme guess, Swan." Killian starts, a certain light in his eyes that just appeared. "You took a note outta Mary Margaret's book?"

"Naturally, you think I can talk about that hope crap on my own. I memorized a little script." She shows him her palm, where the words ' _Remember it'll get better, she'll forgive him'_ are written in a scruffy handwriting. "I was drinking my hot chocolate when I wrote it, I spilled it all down my top!" She complains. "Just for you, Jones!"

"Well, I must say, love... I am honored!"

Emma walks away with a big grin and a fist bump to her success.

* * *

Mary Margaret is stirring her coffee and waiting for Robin when Emma knocks gently on her door. "Do you have a minute?"

Mary Margaret nods, smiling at her younger, taller friend. "Of course, what's up?" She places her coffee down on one of her desks and offers a seat to Emma, which is gratefully taken, while she sits in her own.

"I am the barer of good news." Emma smiles. "It worked, the whole hope speech worked like a charm! Well, actually, it might have been good Karma on my part because Jess is coming at lunch to see Killian!"

"Really?" Mary Margaret asks, joyful at the prospect of hope being enough. "I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I told you so, but still! This is great, right?" Emma second guesses herself. "What if Jess isn't there to talk, what if she is just in a good mood and-"

"Emma, shut up for a second! This is great, don't think anything else."

"So I'm not going insane for being happy?"

"No, you're not. You're little friendship group is back on track by lunch, if not then I'll never mention hope ever again!"

"OK!" Emma grins. "And by the way, it's a little family-" Emma stops herself, looking down at the table as if she's ashamed.

Mary Margaret, however, is thrilled. "Family?" She asks happily, eyes lighting up with wonder for her friend. "You think of them like family?" Emma glances back up at Mary Margaret, and nods before turning back to the table. "What are you in this little family, then?" _Don't judge her, she's really curious!_

Emma smiles shyly to herself before looking back up at Mary Margaret confidently. "Mom."

"That makes Killian...?" She leaves the question hanging in the air.

"Dad."

"And Jess?"

"Work it out, grandma!" Emma grins. "You're like the mom I never had, so you're Jess's grandma- which makes David... damn! That makes David my dad."

"Really? We're involved?"

"Of course, who else?" It's a rhetorical question but it's answered anyway by a voice at the door.

"What about me?" Someone asks from behind them, Mr. Hood- Robin ( _correct yourself Mary Margaret!_ ).

"Well you're obviously Uncle Robin!" Emma confirms, but she apparently needs to explain. "Well if Killian and you are as close as I think you are, then there is a brotherly bond! So you're like his brother, ergo you are Jess's Uncle!"

"And your brother-in-law?"

"Am I the only one who sees that Emma is being very Captain Swan positive here?" Mary Margaret asks them both, to which Robin nods and Emma scoffs.

"Captain Swan?" She questions.

"Well you're last name is Swan, Killian is obsessed with the Captain Hook look-" Mary Margaret pauses, thinking. "Hey that rhymed!"

"Not the time." Emma deadpans and then her eyes widen as she realizes.

"Again! It's rhyming!" She chimes, very happy with herself.

"Stop it, Mary Margaret. Carry on with the explanation... please."

"OK, so since he's Captain Hook-"

"He is Killian Jones!"

"But he likes Captain Hook, so that means for the purposes of ship names... he is Captain Hook- got it?"

"No! Why not go for something more... regular?" Emma asks, turning to Robin for help. "Like..."

"Eman Swones!" Robin exclaims gleefully. "Or maybe something like," He taps his chin in thought. "Emillian Swannes!"

"I gotta say, I prefer Eman Swones." Emma comments, blinking at Robin- she's actually unimpressed by his lack of originality for ship names.

"Maybe a different first name." Mary Margaret suggests, open to new ideas. Emma nods, wrinkling her nose in agreement.

"Killiana." Robin replies. "Final offer?"

"Done." Emma agrees, liking that name. "Killiana Swones."

* * *

At one o'clock, the lunch bell goes off like normal. However, nothing in Student Reception is as normal as one would like. A boy rushes in with blood pouring from his leg, groaning in pain and as much as Killian tries to do- he ends up calling the hospital.

Emma is on the phone to the boy's parents and relatives but he lives almost an hour away and his closest friend or family member is half an hour away so he needs someone to go with him.

An ambulance arrives in ten minutes, declaring they need to get the boy to hospital, and they take the boy with them. However, his friends are only twelve and an adult is needed with him.

Emma does try to volunteer but all she knows is that the boy probably broke his leg, she doesn't know _how or why_ so Killian ends up in the back of the ambulance with the boy. About ten minutes later, after everything has calmed down considerably and Emma is cleaning the blood from the floor- she gasps in realization.

 _Killian went with the ambulance._ Emma sighs and bangs her head against the metal cupboard behind her. Jess was coming now, and he has missed her. Emma feels like crying, but it's not worth it- Jess will understand, hopefully.

As if on cue, Jess is knocking on the door to where Emma is sat with her back to the metal cupboard. "Miss Swan," Jess takes one glance down to the blood on the floor an panics. "Miss Swan? Are you alright!? What's happened?"

"I'm fine, Jess. A boy broke his leg," Jess nods and looks around. "He's not here."

"What?" Jess looks crestfallen, and she glances down to the floor. Emma sighs and pats the spot next to her.

"Come sit." Emma budges up and lets the rag in her hands fall to the floor. Jess does as she asks and sits, knees pulled up to her chin. "Killian was looking forward to seeing you."

"Yeah?" Jess asks, turning her head to look at Emma. "He doesn't hate me?"

"Hell no, in fact he thinks the same as you!" Emma wants to laugh, and Jess snorts with laughter. This causes Emma to do the same and soon she's having a fit of laughter right on the floor. "I'm sorry, it's just so stupid!"

"Why?" Jess asks, even though she's laughing too.

"Because this is like some sort of sappy sitcom! He loves you like any father loves their daughter!"

"Really?" Emma laughs.

"Yeah." Emma is still grinning like an idiot. "And you love him like a daughter loves her amazing, idiot father!"

Jess nods. "As wrong as it is, I do." She looks at Emma with a giant smile. "And you like a mom."

"Well, if I know anything about love...which admittedly isn't a lot." Emma turns to her younger, beautiful daughter- figure. "It's that I love you like a mother loves her sassy daughter!"

Jess spits out her own laughter, full of joy. "Have you got his number?"

Emma nods, pulling out her phone and handing it to Jess. "Here, you gonna call him and tell him... what exactly?"

Jess finds Killian's number with ease on Emma's phone, pressing the speaker button and waiting for him to answer.

 _"Love, why are you calling? Is everything alright, Swan?"_

"It's all good," Emma starts. "But someone is here who wants to speak with you!"

 _"Who?"_ She can feel his confusion. " _Hello? Who is it?"_

"Hi, sir." Jess starts. Emma hears Killian's breathing change into his happiness- near to tears of joy- breathing pattern. "Before you even start, I'm sorry... I really am sorry, and I wanted to say this in person but that idiot who broke his leg ruined it!"

 _"Always something, eh?"_

"Yeah." Jess grins. "We can talk more when I see you, but for the record... I'm sorry about yelling and leaving and turning you into a Captain Hook replica." Killian's chuckle is loud even through her phone, which makes Emma smile. "But most of all, I am insanely sorry about your brother. And lastly, I'm really sorry about not hearing you out and believing Gold's awful words when I know the only thing you needed was to be forgiven for what happened."

 _"Jess-"_

"Not done. And sir, for future reference, you never needed to be forgiven by anyone but yourself. Because yeah, what happened was awful and scarring and you lost your hand and your brother- who I am one hundred percent sure I'd love as my fake uncle..."

 _"Lass, I-"_

"Not matter what Mr. Jones. I could never hate you, and I hope you're the same about hating me. Just to let you know, though, after this conversation we are never gonna talk about it ever again. You don't need to explain yourself to me or anyone else-" Jess takes a side glance at Emma. "Well maybe Miss Swan because she's been in the middle of this, staying with your probably sad eyes and grumpy looks for a month. Explain to her that she's the best and you love her, because she loves you-"

"Jessica!" Emma feigns offence. "That is something for me and Killian to-"

 _"Well I love you too, Swan. So she's right on all accounts."_

"We'll talk later, Jones."

 _"Happily, Swan. But Jess, thank you and I'm very sorry for making you think I hated you. Because I never, ever have and I never will."_

"Thanks sir, I'm gonna let you go because this heartfelt stuff isn't my thing. Mr. Jones, you know that more than anyone apart from Miss Swan."

 _"Yeah, that I do. If I'm honest, love, I'm surprised we even had this heart to heart now!"_

"Me too." Emma agrees and Jess nods.

 _"And Jess?"_

"Yes, Mr. Jones."

 _"I love you like a father should love any daughter."_

"Ditto, love you like a daughter should love her father."

 _"And Swan, love you too."_

"Goodbye Jones, love you... tolerate you. Same thing." Emma smiles and Killian hangs up the phone from his end. Emma turns to Jess, who hands her back her phone. "Thank you, will you come by more often for us?"

"Of course, every lunch now!" Emma's phone chimes and it's Killian, who has sent her a message.

It's a photo of him with a dopey grin a giant thumbs up, with a caption of:

 _Thumbs up, Swan-Jones-Oliver family! xx_

Emma laughs and the duo pose for a selfie where they hold their thumbs up together next to each other.

She captions it:

 **Thumbs up from the Swan- Oliver end, Jones. :) Love you! xx**

* * *

Emma is still messaging Killian when she gets into bed that night, Jess has gone home in a better mood than Emma has seen from anyone in a month and Killian is sat in front of his TV if his photo's are anything to go by.

Emma closes her curtains and slips into bed, putting her phone on charge with one final message from Killian.

 _Night, Swan. Love you more than a co-worker should. xx_

Emma grins before replying.

 **I thought I already said we'd talk about this in person, idiot? xx**

 **PS: Love you too.**

 _We will talk about it in person, but I gotta let my feelings get known! :) xx_

 **Goodnight Killian. xx**

 _Night Swan, talk about it tomorrow. My place at seven? x_

 **Have Pizza and I'm already there. x**

He doesn't reply then and she's worried she's said something wrong but then he sends her a selfie of him (and behind him is his TV, playing the X-Files main titles) and his dog, who ears and pointed upwards which Emma hopes is a happy thing.

The caption reads.

 _Doggy ears up from the Jones side to my Swan. xx_

If his smile is anything to go by, she knows she doomed into loving him more than before.

Oops! **Too late.**

* * *

 ** _Don't own X-Files, but God do I love that show so much! :)_**


End file.
